Loki's Birth
by MmsMcmillen
Summary: This is a one shot about the birth of Loki


This is a one shot about Loki's birth.

King Laufey raised his arm high, and he and his army charged towards the Asgardian warriors. "Odin, you will pay for forcing us off Earth!" he shouted.

"Odin, you will pay for forcing us off Earth!" he shouted.

The Asgardian army followed Odin into battle.

Odin yelled over his shoulder at his warriors, "Don't let them touch you." The Asgardian army followed Odin into battle.

Blades clashed sounding like thunder . Warriorsand warriors shouted as they fought. Blood spilled from both Jotunn and Aesirs. The battlefield began to pile up with bodies,. Most most of which were Jotunn. The Asgardian warriors were advancing and the Jotunn's were losing ground.

….

Farbauti sat on an ice chair cradling her baby in her arms. She cooed at him, "You are a beautiful blue boy, yes you are. Your father will be so proud when he sees you." The dwelling was large with ice pillars that stretched to the ceiling, while the floor was made up ofand a ceiling and floor of large chunks of ice. The room was dark and everything in it had a blue tint to it. was tinged blue.

Farbauti looked towards the open entrance as she heard the sounds of the battle being fought in the distance. She laid the baby on the ice bed next to the chair and walked over to the doorway and peered out to see if the battle was coming any closer.

Farbauti's eyes got wide as she saw an Asgardian soldier heading towards her home. She narrowed her eyes and prepared to fight. She would defend her home and baby. Farbauti did not have to fight. A Jotunn warrior crossed in front of the Asgardian. Farbauti watched as the two engaged in hand-to-hand combat. She looked back at the baby who cooed and gurgled. Farbauti then gave her attention back to the fighting warriors.

"You will not cross the threshold of our King's dwelling!" The Jotunn shouted at the Aesir. They crossed blades. "I have been ordered to find any Jotunn's not on the field of battle. I am to give them the opportunity to surrender. However it would seem you do not choose to surrender so I will fight you instead, and when I am done I will take your Queen and all who reside in his dwelling," the Aesir said.

The Aesir made the first strike cutting the Jotunn. The Jotunn quickly glanced at it then went back to fighting. After much fightingAs they fought Farbauti watched from the doorway. She became nervous when the Asgardian warrior advanced closer and closer to her home. Finally the Jotunn soldier pushed the Asgardian back away from the dwelling. At long last , the Jotunn made contact with the Aesir striking him in the heart. The Aesir warrior fell to the ground dead. "Not any longer will you take this dwelling and all that reside in it," the Jotunn warrior said.

The Jotunn warrior stepped over the slain body and walked over to Farbauti. He stopped and bowed before her.

"My Queen, The Asgardians are advancing and we are being driven back closer and closer to our dwellings. You must leave and find a place to hide before they arrive," he advised her.

Farbauti nodded, "Yes I will do that." The soldier bowed again and headed back towards the battle.

Farbauti entered her home and grabbed a blanket with a depiction of with a crown embroidered on it. She wrapped her son in it and lifted him off the bed. "No one will take you from me, this I vow," Farbauti said to her son. Holding him close to her she raced out of the dwelling and headed for Laufey's temple.

Laufey's temple looked similar to a Greek temple with the except ion that was completely madeentirely of ice. Like a Greek temple, it was open on all sides with justsurrounded on the edges by ice pillars. The, roof and floor were also made of ice.

As Farbauti reached the temple she saw Asgardian warriors near by. She hid behind a pillar and waited for them to move on. The baby started to cry and she rubbed its his back trying to quiet him., "No, no, darling, you must not make a sound," she whispered.

One of the warriors thought he heard something and took a step towards Farbauti. He stopped when he did not hear it again. His friend tapped him on the shoulder, "It was nothing, come let us leave." The two started to walked away from the temple.

Farbauti saw them walk awaywatched them leave and then entered the temple. She laid her son behind the altar and knelt down to pray. "Please help us in our time of need," Farbauti began.

However the two warriors were still within earshot and heard Farbauti praying. ,

"Please keep us safe, do not allow our enemy find us." ," She she said to her god of protection. Farbauti looked up in time to see the two Asgardian warriors return to the temple. They saw her there and drew their swords.

Farbauti rose, and an ice sword formed from her hand. "Stay away from me!" she shouted.

The two warriors ran into the temple from different sides. One stopped in front of Farbauti and the other stopped behind her.

"Surrender, woman and we will not harm you!" one of them shouted.

Farbauti looked at the one who shouted and then at the one behind her. "I will not end up in your dungeon! I would rather die." She advanced on the warrior in front of her.

The two fought while the other warrior watched. If his friend died the other warrior would avenge the two fought, the other warrior spied a Jotunn coming towards the temple. The Asgardian ran out of the temple and engaged in a fight with the Jotunn.

Farbauti pierced the Asgardian on his shoulder. The warrior passed his sword from the wounded arm to his good arm and continued fighting. He advanced on Farbauti and stabbed her in the side. Blood spurted out and hit the icy floor.

Farbauti placed her hand over the wound and kept on fighting. The Asgardain Asgardian advanced again and this time pierced her heart. Farbauti fell to the floor dead.

"Thanks for the help," the warrior said to his friend who was still standing thereThe other warrior succeeded in killing the Jotunn and returned to the temple. As he entered he saw Farbauti lying on the floor dead..

"Where did you disappear to?" his friend asked.

"I had a fight of my own outside of the temple several paces away," the other warrior answered.

:"You did not need my help, but may I suggest we leave and go back to the battle. before Odin notices us missing," he suggested.

The two Asgardians left the temple and headed back to the battlefield. Neither had noticed the bundle hidden behind the altar.

Once the battle was over, and the Jotunn's had surrendered, Odin decide to look for the Casket of Ancient Winters.

"My King," one soldier stopped him, "Should you not have your wounds treated first?"

Odin put a hand up to his bloody eye socket, having lost the eye in the heat of the battle. "Just give me a bandage. I will have the healers deal with it. First I have something I must find. I must find the Casket of Ancient Winters, for only with that will we succeed in breaking the Jotunn's.

He began searching each building, finally reaching the temple. Entering, he discovered a slain woman. He bent down; turning the woman over to discover it was Queen Farbauti, Laufey's wife.

"Another casualty of war. I am sorry, my lady. It was not my intention to murder innocent women and children."

He heard a sound behind the altar. Pulling his weapon out, he advanced to see who was hiding behind it. He sighed heavily upon seeing a small infant bundled up. As he reached down to pick up the baby, he noticed the crown embroidered into the blanket. "Your child?" he asked the dead woman.

As he turned to leave, he spied the item he had been searching for. The Casket of Ancient Winters lay under the altar. Placing the infant under one arm, he hefted the Casket up under his other arm and made his way back to the Bifrost site.

A wounded Odin had been looking for the Casket of Ancient Winters. He wanted to find it because it was the source of the Jotunn's powers. He saw what he presumed was Laufey's temple for what other Jotunn would have a temple. This seemed like a logical place for the Casket to be in.

He entered the temple and saw a dead Jotunn. He recognized her as Laufey's Queen, Farbauti. He wondered why was she in the temple. Then he saw it, the Casket of Ancient Winters. He went over to it and picked it up. Suddenly he heard a baby cry. The sound was coming from behind the altar.

Odin saw the Jotunn baby laying on a rock. He set down the casket and lifted the baby. The baby's appearance changed from looking Jotunn to looking Asgardian from the warmth of Odin's hand.

Odin looked back at the dead Farbauti and concluded this must be her's and Laufey's son. He held the baby in one hand and picked up the casket with his other.

The battle was long over by the time Odin had returned. The Jotunn's were defeated. Odin called out to Heimdall who opened the bifrost. Odin, his army, and the baby were whisked back to Asgard.

A defeated Laufey walked to his dwelling, but no one was there. Farbauti must have taken their son to the temple for safety. He walked to the temple in hopes of finding them. His steps quickened when he saw a body lying on the floor.

He knelt down next to his dead wife. He looked upwards and shouted, "No. ! You will pay for this Odin. A day will come when I will do to you what you have done to my Queen," ." Laufey declared.

After arriving at the golden palace of Asgard, Odin handed the casket Casket to a guard to be put in the weapons vault.

His Queen greeted him at the entrance.

"Odin, I am glad to see you are home. Safe, but I see not sound."

Frigga was very glad to see her husband had returned. She was concerned though when she saw he had lost an eye.

He Odin approached her and Frigga and was about to say something when Frigga spoke. "Is that a baby I see? Where did he come from?"she

saw the baby. Odin handed the baby to herFrigga. "He was alone in Laufey's temple; I could not leave him there to die. We will raise him our selves and perhaps some day we will be able to form an alliance with the Jotunn's through him."

Frigga took the baby and held him close to her. The baby looked up at her, smiled, and gurgled. "We shall call him Loki," Frigga said. and smiled.

"Loki it is then," Odin said. "Thor now has a brother."


End file.
